


Devotion and Desire

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa had her head on her sister's shoulder and was murmuring something whilst Bellatrix was slowly stroking her head. It was so gentle that it made Draco uneasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion and Desire

Devotion and Desire

He returned to his room restless, pacing around trying to concentrate and not having the will to do so. He wasn't supposed to be back until a lot later, or so he told his mother, wanting time to himself but going around Diagon and Knockturn Alley alone hadn't been much entertainment and so he came back. He was angry and frustrated with everyone and everything. His lessons earlier that week with his aunt were awful as she was every bit as merciless with him as she was with her victims. She told him that it was for his own good, if he showed weakness to her he would never stand a chance. She was right but every time she invaded his find and found new memories he wanted to scream at her. Those memories were his and his alone and he feared how she would exploit them.

Closing the unread book he got up and walked out quietly of his room. The corridors were empty and the manor was eerily silent since the departure of the others in the morning. He hated and feared Death Eater gatherings, the mood of the Dark Lord shifted and changed so often he hardly knew what to do or say. So he stayed silent letting his aunt instruct him. He thought about going into the gardens but it was likely that someone could come out or see him and he didn't want that and so headed towards the East Wing. Down there the rooms and small library was hardly ever used and so was ideal for when he wanted to hide away. Except as he inched closer going past the first room on the right he heard low, hushed voices and paused.

The door was open wide enough for him to peer through and saw, with their backs to him, his mother and aunt on the Georgian styled settee. He frowned slightly at the image they portrayed and the contrast of his aunt. Narcissa had her head on her sister's shoulder and was murmuring something whilst Bellatrix was slowly stroking her head. It was so gentle that it made Draco uneasy. Crouching down he listened and watched not knowing why he felt compelled to do so, only that he did.

"I'm so worried…"

"Don't Cissa, trust me," Bellatrix said in a tone that Draco had never heard her use before. The intimacy of her voice and the way his mother's head came up to gaze into her sister's face made his chest tighten.

"I do trust you, Bella, completely," Narcissa whispered fervently. Bellatrix reached out to stroke her cheek and from the shadows Draco stared as his mother leaned into the touch, her eyes closed as if in bliss. Then, as if some invisible hands were slowly squeezing the air from his lungs, the sharp shock of seeing Bellatrix's mouth press against his mother's sent him reeling. Instead of pulling away Narcissa made a small sound, like a moan in the back of her throat and her hand came up to cover Bellatrix's still cupping her face.

He moved back fast from the door and Narcissa suddenly snapped back eyes over her shoulder, trying to turn around.

"What is it?" he heard Bellatrix asked unconcerned.

"I…" Narcissa hesitated eyes still watching at the door. "I thought I heard something…"

"No one is around here," Bellatrix reminded her. "Draco is out and everybody else is away."

"Yes, you're right…" she said but still sounded unconvinced biting her bottom lip.

"Cissa…" Bellatrix shifted closer and when Narcissa looked into her eyes she felt her pulse thunder. She turned away from the door, putting it out of her mind as she moved against her sister and when she brought their lips together with a burning hunger, Draco fled.

**XXX**

He knew that incest was not a completely new revelation to the long line of the Black family. It was a hushed, behind closed doors secret that occasionally came to light. Whispers of dalliances between first cousins, half brothers and sisters, aunts with nephews and the darker fathers and daughters. It was a way of preservation but what made Draco's head ache was that there was no need. How could it be preservation between two sisters? His stomach churned as he couldn't erase the look on his mother's face as she kissed Bellatrix from his mind. So full of yearning and he hated it, hated the cause of it.

It had been a week since and although he had managed to avoid his mother, his aunt he couldn't escape. However, Occlumency lessons had been more triumphant and Bellatrix was, in her own way, pleased with his progress. He could shut her out for a period of time and in doing so protected the secret he was now burdened with. He could never let on that he knew, the fear of the consequences were too great and he didn't want to admit it, didn't want to face either of them.

He wondered if his father knew but then decided that he didn't. Lucius was fiercely possessive and Narcissa was a beautiful possession that he wouldn't share, especially with a woman that seemed just as possessive as he.

He had to get out of the manor. It was constricting around him and he got dressed and tucked his wand into his jacket heading out into the dark. He nearly reached the stairs when he heard a short, sharp cry come from behind one of the doors nearby. He froze and then he heard another followed by the sound of something like a crystal glass smash on the marble floor. Then there were muffled voices and a dull thud and Draco found himself at the door and bent to look through the keyhole, hand clutching his wand tightly just in case.

He yanked back sharply, falling against the wall heart thundering in his chest and the lack oxygen getting into his lungs making his head swim. There was broken glass on the floor, scattered and glistening in the firelight and wine like spilt blood was left to pool there. Just beyond on the floor they writhed, two bodies meshed together so it was like they were one entity surging, gasping and moaning. Narcissa's mouth hovered over her lover's, Bellatrix, open between pants and then came down eagerly devouring. Their naked bodies slid and tangled together and head tipped back in ecstasy, Narcissa's sex against Bellatrix's they bucked until, with a strangled cry and groan they came together.

Narcissa moaned Bellatrix's name and they kissed languidly unaware of the boy outside that was frozen still in fear, a single tear coming down his cheek. When his legs could finally function he stumbled from the wall and heard nothing until a single sentence was uttered in a soft tone.

"I love you."

Those three words, spoken with such devotion and desire by his mother for someone that should never hear them or be the recipient for such love, shattered him just like the shards of glass that would remain forgotten and forever broken.

_fin._


End file.
